xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Grey
Christopher Grey (b. June 12, 2008) is a mutant and a Phoenix Force host. He is the oldest son of X-Man and Psylocke, and the oldest grandson of Cyclops and Jean Grey. He is the leader and founder of the Young X-Men. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Tentomon. Christopher is a member of the Grey family, the Summers family and the Braddock family. 'History' Early Years Christopher Brian Dave Philip Grey was born on June 12, 2008 in Palo Alto, California and was raised in New York. He is the oldest son of Nate Grey and Elizabeth Braddock. He is of English, French and Japanese heritage. Christopher is the older brother of Glorianna. Konohagakure Hogwarts Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School Marriage & Children 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Christopher is an Omega-Level mutant. Telekinesis: Christopher possesses vast telekinetic abilities His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Concussive Blasts:'' He can project his telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that can affect matter with a concussive force. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he can fly at amazing speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Justice is able to create protective force shields that could deflect powerful attacks. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of his telekinetic fields. Telepathy: The ability read minds and project the thoughts of others. *''Astral Travel:'' He is capable of forging psi-links to travel in astral form. *''Psychometry:'' He can read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people. *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' He has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Interdimensional Energy Conduit: His abilities are powered by interdimensional energies which are concentrated around the British Isles of each reality and also in Otherworld. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Christopher's strength is increased to high superhuman levels. At his peak, he's able to lift approximately 60 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' His advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can exert himself physically for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' His body is surrounded by an invisible force field that renders him highly resistant to physical injury. The field allows him to sustain powerful energy blasts, great impact forces such as bazooka shells or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, temperature extremes, and falls from great heights without being injured. However, repeated impacts from sufficiently powerful forces or weaponry will weaken and, eventually, penetrate the field. The field's density, however, is specially designed to allow oxygen and light to pass through it. This force field is now sustained by his own confidence. *''Superhuman Agility:'' His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Senses:'' He can purposely draw upon the energies that give him his other powers to temporarily increase the efficiency of his senses, enhancing them to superhuman levels. He can see objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human can. His hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to hear further than a human and to detect sounds normal humans can't. *''Flight:'' He can also channel these energies for the purpose of flying through the air at great speeds. At his peak, he is capable of surpassing the Speed of Sound, 770 miles per hour. The force field that grants him his superhuman durability enables him to withstand the rigors of traveling at such high velocities would have on human tissue without harm, as well as allowing him to breathe normally. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Christopher may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Christopher's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Christopher is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Christopher can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Christopher does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Christopher dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Christopher is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Practioner: Christopher is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, enough to be as fast as the average captain. Kidō Expert: Christopher possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though he generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Hakuda Combatant: Christopher can take on average armed opponents and put up a decent effort against those many times his size. Immense Spiritual Power: Christopher possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. His Reiatsu is bright yellow. 'Abilities' Strength level Peak Human Level: Christopher possesses peak superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) twice his weight easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' *'Hair:' *'Wardrobe:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Christopher carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Tentomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Christopher carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Knowledge around his neck. This allows his Tentomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Christopher purchased an 11" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2019. 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Australians Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Braddock family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Lightning Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2008 Category:Gemini (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:House of Cyclops Category:Crest of Knowledge Bearers Category:Shinigamis Category:20th Division Members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Practitioners Category:Kido Experts Category:Hakuda Combatants Category:Earth Release users